Son of the Legends
by LiaraRaziela
Summary: What happens when the eldest son of Raziel, lone survivor of the razielims returns to reclaim his place as the legendary Liara's son? Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own any of Legacy of Kain elements! However I do own the whole TUA, Trinity and other original characters! Hiei is in it too from Yu Yu Hakusho! This is just a one shot to see if it works, may have another chapter added later on.

Notes: the bold italics are the voices of Kain & Raziel (trapped in Soul reaver) either talking thru telepathy or out loud.

**--- The day he came --- **

Silence surrounded the hall room as all the alliance members stood speechless. You could only hear the echoes of breaths and slight whispers. No one dared to speak as their newcomer paused at the entrance, trying his best to somehow smile back at them. It was a ceremony he had interrupted – more like a celebration to congratulate their re-awakened Ikyrian warrioress. Or more preferably his mother, perhaps that is what he had hoped… he had not come all this way from a distant land just to disrupt the Inhuman gathering, but to meet his mother.

The newcomer's appearance was astonishing but similar, many members mistook him as part of the TUA (Trinity Underworld Affiliates) community but he himself knew that no one was aware of his identity. The mature guy's long black hair dropped to his waist like precarious daggers, his narrow ash-green eyes concealed every emotion with perfect disguise whilst the excessive tattoos and body piercing resembled another person in the room. A long scythe with dual blades was attached to his back whilst on his other hand was held the Nosgothic weapon – the soul reaver blade.

"Hey um… guys? Hope I didn't disturb your party eh?" he nervously blurted out scratching his own head then mentally asked his wraith blade _'Man are they always this creepy, Dad?' _

_**Raziel, "What gives you the idea I would know son? Kain, you have any ideas" **_

_**Kain, "Nope, not at all"**_

'_Man, cant wait to see Mom' _

_**Raziel, "Neither can I Falcon…I haven't seen her for centuries- **_(SMACK!) _**Ouch! What was that for?!" **_

_**Kain, "Quit poking me bone boy" **_

_**Raziel, "You son of a- **_

'_Could you two PLEASE quit arguing?! I need to think here!' _

_**Kain, "Well then ASK for HER – **_(SMACK!) _**Yaaoouch! Falcon would you mind telling your dear father to quit acting like an imbecile!" **_

_**Raziel, "Who you calling Imbecile Lizard boy!" **_

_**Kain, "Forest Smurf!" **_

_**Raziel "Frog face!" **_

'_FOR GOD SAKE STOP IT!' _

The boy tensed a little "Do any of you know a certain Liara Razielim?"

_**Raziel, "THAT'S NOT HER SURNAME YOU IDIOT! IT'S IKYRIAN!!!" **_

His heart dropped in disappointment _'Sorry I forgot Dad' _

_**Kain, "Calm down, Raziel, it's not the apocalypse yet" **_

_**Raziel, "I wish I could kill you" **_

_**Kain, "So do I son, so do I" **_

"Um – I mean Liara Cyis Ikyrian?"

"Are you looking for my sister by any chance?" a solid voice growled few steps away

As the stranger turned around a small smirk curled up on his lips, _'Well look who's here – a hot chick!' _

_**Kain, "Here we go again" **_

She appeared to be his age but slightly mature; her appearance was intimidating enough to silence everything – even the faint whispers emerging from the gathered crowd hushed. Her fiery red eyes locked onto him without blinking once. Tightly fitted into crimson clothing as she stood from him – arms crossed as one of them had been wrapped by a chain-like strangler and sword attached to her left waist belt.

Falcon's sly wink was unperceivable from underneath the thin dark strands. It was unmistakably the empress of demons, Serpia Ikyrian.

"Perhaps, maybe I am" he finally replied folding his arms juts like her

"And for what reason may I ask?" the red eyes narrowed

Falcon's smirk widened in amusement "You really don't wanna know lady"

"Try me, stranger" she rejoined with a hissing voice

'_That sounded so wrong, didn't it?' _

_**Kain, with a death glare "You have a dirty mind, boy" **_

_**Raziel, confused "What did he say?" **_

_**Kain, "Not something you need to know" **_

"I am her son, Falcon Cyis Blade" Falcon introduced with a brief bow

Just when he straightened up, her sudden presence only inches from him didn't surprise him. It happened quite often nowadays. Suddenly he felt something sharp penetrate against his slightly bare stomach.

"As far as I know, _Falcon _dear – I know both her sons and neither of them look or sound like you" her voice was beyond threatening "If it is some trick of yours to fool us-

He leaned in, much closer than she was just in time to shush her "Lady, seriously why don't you ask your sister and see eh?"

Serpia quickly stepped out of his personal space and sheathed her sword, a little bewildered by his courage. She held up her hands and clapped twice thus teleporting herself and him to a more unfamiliar location. They were both in decent forest area which beheld neat trees and a clear path leading towards a long stairway up to a hill and over to a house that resembled a Dojo. Falcon winced at the pain caused by this teleportation and glared up at her.

"Man, you know how to teleport?" he inquired curiously

_**Kain and Raziel are bearing a what-an-idiot-it's-so-obvious look. **_

"Of course, I'm merely a full bred demon"

'_Strange mom never mentioned her sister being a demon' _

She turned around and started her way up the stairs without a single glance at him, she muttered "Are you coming or not?"

**---- Fast forward to Dojo ---- **

Two loud voices could be heard screaming and shouting like hysterics.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT SHRIMP!" shrieked a female voice with irate rage

"QUIT SCREAMING BEFORE I KILL YOU BAKA ONNA!" a male voice bellowed like a barking wolf

Inside the Dojo sat an old woman who seemed to have tired from trying to deal with her students as beside her was another sensei – but a male one who appeared to be on the verge of either homicide or suicide – evident from the continuous twitching of his eyes.

"These two won't listen, will they?" the old woman muttered

The male sensei glared at his apprentice "No, I don't think so"

"A half-ling onna like you is enough to make me slit your throat" a short looking man with black hair and white headband hissed over to his _adversary _

The tall yet darkly gothic warrioress shadowed over him "I'd like to see you try shrimp boy!"

"Oh please – like I haven't heard that before"

"Right that's it!"

For what would seem like the hundredth time that day, the duo started fighting violently – one hell bent on defeating the other and during such conflict they even exchanged over-confident remarks.

"Soon you'll be crying like a sissy Hiei-shrimpi!" she derided with mockery "when I'm done beating you"

"In your dreams, baka onna and –wait DID YOU JUST CALL ME SHRIMPy?!!"

The warrioress smirked more "I've been calling you that since day one – shrimpy"

"Why you little-

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" a familiar voice shouted from the doors

The two adversaries turned to the speaker and pulled back. Refusing to be stopped by some referee. The warrioress sulked as she saw the form of her sister enter whereas Hiei glared at the boy entering after.

"Humans are sickening" Hiei grumbled

"You are a sick thing yourself" came the vile response

Serpia came to a stop in front of her younger sibling, "How is your training going Liara?"

"Shrimp here is pissing my ass off what else?"_ Liara _replied, not liking the presence of her _dearest _sister

"Same here, onna"

"Hallelujah! he didn't call me stupid-

"Sorry missed that out – _Baka onna" _

Liara sent him a death glare and received an even slyer look; she muttered random obscenities under her breath as he watched her.

"What?" she finally said

Hiei shrugged "What- what?"

"Forget it, so why are you here Serpia? And- wait a minute" she paused for a moment to look at the guest properly "you look familiar"

Falcon snapped out of his dream and finally confronted his _mother. _A sigh of relief passed his lips as he struggled to speak. So many years had passed since he last saw her. In wraith form, she had stumbled upon their Razielim territory and ended up residing there for a few months – he still remembered the day when he first awoke from a world of thirst and saw her. The next day she had disappeared – escaped from their territory and never returned. Now here she was. Same appearance and exactly same attitude.

"Mo-Mother don't you recognize me?" he managed to blurt out

He couldn't find her eyes for an eerie reason, he never could even when she was by his side.

"I'm-I'm your so-son Falcon – remember? From Nosgoth? Razielim cla- remember Raziel?"

Liara blinked confused at his blithering – it sounded like nonsense but she could not deny the name he had uttered. _Razielim… those she had sired for a very short period of time. _

_**Raziel, out loud "LIARA!" **_

Everyone jumped at the talking sword which Falcon had unsheathed in a harmless manner.

Hiei grinned at him "Your sword seems to be possessed baka-

"He's my son Hiei, don't tempt me to kill you for that" Liara warned

"That sword can talk? Strange" Serpia laughed nervously "Wish my sword could talk too"

_**Kain, "Um… this sword is not animate enough to speak, and can never be, demon. There are just two – individuals who have been 'trapped' in this sword by its wielder" **_

Serpia and Liara's gaze instantly shot up at Falcon, "You _trapped _them?"

"Well… you see… um…. Errr-

"Speak the truth, baka" Hiei encouraged jumping over to a window sill "she's too soft to kill you-

"Shut it shrimp" she muttered, then turned back to her 'son' "Go ahead, we've got all day"

"You see em…. It's sort of a long – long story mom"

The sisters turned their full attention on him "We'd like to hear it", their swords unsheathed "now…"

* * *

So what ya think? 


End file.
